


No one has the answer

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Resurrection, Sad with a Happy Ending, Writing this made me emo, ooc???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Based on that one tumblr post about that when the traveler awoke and spread the light across the system that it revived all the dead guardians.





	No one has the answer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that one tumblr post about that when the traveler awoke and spread the light across the system that it revived all the dead guardians.

Banshee had spent the entire week of the reclaim of the tower getting his kiosk organized for when the guardians come back ready to arm themselves with better weapons and protect their homes again.

The sun starting to set and Banshee was getting ready to call it a day.

He has his back turned to the window as he organizes some of the ammo crates.

“Excuse me, are you open?”

“Sorry, just closing up.” Banshee replied.

“Not even for an old friend?” Banshee rolled his optics as he dusted off his hands on his pants. Letting out an annoyed sigh “Cayde, I've said before-” The rest of the words were lost when he turned around. Jaw clenching.

He knows that armor anywhere, the light, how come he didn’t feel the light immediately?

“Tevis,” The Exo has to force himself to say, “Aren't you dead, I have your ghost, you’re not real.” He has to talk himself down from this ledge.

This hasn’t been the first time he’s dealt with delusions and hallucinations.

“Really now, then explain this,” The Hunter reaches out his hand and floating in his palm was. “Indie?” Banshee-44 is stumped. It had to be him, their never been any other Ghost with those purple painted marks. None that Banshee knew of. Perhaps there were others, but none like him.

“But you were in my bag, I remember.” He remembers taking things out of his bag, like ammo and guns for the survivors, but never the ghost. Because the Ghost was always in his pocket. He knows because he remembers touching his pocket every hour just to make sure he was still in it.

“How,”

Tavis shrugs as he steps closer, leaning an elbow on the desk. “Your guess is as good as mine, one minute I'm dead in the black garden, now I'm alive again.” A pause,

“Honestly I’m surprised that Indie managed to find me,” Banshee-44 still hasn’t said anything, because his processor just doesn’t want to register that he is right here in front of him. Alive.

That is until Banshee finally reached out his hand and grabbed for Tevis’. It was solid. Solid and warm and that void light he never thought he would feel again was back.

If Exo’s could cry he would be. Though his voice seemed to portray it enough. Static and light bubbled from his throat. Tevis’ hands squeezed his own and Banshee thought he was going to break down right there.

The Gunsmith bowed his head, pulling the other's hand to his forehead. Optics shutting. Because yes, this was real, he was here and solid. And more importantly, he didn't forget.

The Exo sends a silent prayer to the Traveler. A 'thank you' maybe.

Then the warmth of the others hands slips and Banshee’s optics fly back up. Thinking for a moment it was just a dream. But when he blinks a few times, Tevis is still there. Helmet tucked under his arm and a sly grin on his face. The purple tips of his brown hair sway gently in the soft breeze.

“Come on, like you said you’re closing, and I guess we have some time to catch up.”


End file.
